The objective of this project is the development of a radiographic imaging receptor capable of producing radiomammograms of equal quality to presently employed systems yet requiring a maximum of 150 mR per exposure to the patient. The methodology herein described employs a selenium plate in conjunction with a high Z gas, during the exposure phase. The latent electrostatic image is then to be developed by means of a scanning optical system thereby converting image detail to an electrical or video signal. This video signal may then be processed making use of conventional electronic circuitry to introduce edge enhancement, gamma manipulation or contrast etc., to produce the most desirable and diagnostic image. This image will be produced on conventional photographic film by means of a synchronously scanning modulated light source. The scan line density will be optimized for highest signal to noise ratio concomitant with the required resolution. The system will be evaluated in terms of its Modulation Transfer Function (MTF) radiographic latitude and noise content and compared to existing systems after which parallel patient studies will be performed to establish the diagnostic capability.